


The Grouch in Bucky’s Pocket

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Age play (sort of), Diapers, Dom Steve, M/M, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Wetting, bratty bucky, caregiver steve, cg/lb, changing, grumpy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky is mad at Steve and it makes him grumpy. Steve has had it!





	The Grouch in Bucky’s Pocket

 

Steve knew Bucky was a brat. He had been a mischievous little shit for as long as he could remember. When they were kids, Steve had taken Bucky in hand a few times, despite being smaller. 

After Steve had received the serum, he’d had the pleasure of having Bucky and the other Howling Commandos in his troop. Therefore, as Bucky’s CO, Steve had disciplined Bucky more times than he could count even in the short time they’d been together. Bucky was never one to back down until he was made to. 

Hydra had beaten a lot of that out of him. Steve was happy to see his personality was starting to come back. Steve loved it most days.

The not so fun times were Bucky’s unhappy days when he was upset and was out to annoy the crap out of Steve.

Steve didn’t tolerate most of his dramatics. Usually he ignored them, sometimes he’d tell him to ‘suck it up, princess,’ and then there were times when Steve had to get harsh with him. Sometimes it was the only way to get him back on track though. Bucky was used to being controlled and he still needed it.

Steve had worked hard on getting Bucky functional again as much as possible. It hadn’t been easy.

Bucky was stubborn, and challenging. His attention span was short, which didn’t help. Therapists had suggested that Hydra’s considerable amount of mind wipes definitely hadn’t done him any favours either.

Yet, despite the odds, Steve had gotten Bucky somewhat day time toilet trained, he had gotten him eating most foods, he’d managed to integrate him socially, although still awkward, and he’d gotten him sleeping at night.

Unfortunately, Bucky was very dependent on his sleep. If he didn’t sleep well, the day didn’t go well. And that was how the day went when Steve had finally had enough.

It started with an argument the night before over the fact that Steve had forgotten to put Bucky’s favourite plush blanket in the dryer. It didn’t seem like a big deal. Steve had apologized and Bucky had shrugged. He thought it was done.

However, Bucky had a very restless night and he woke up grumpy. He also woke up soaked and in a wet bed which never put him in a good mood. He stomped out of the bedroom while Steve changed the sheets. 

“Go shower,” Steve suggested, when he came out to the kitchen. 

“No.” Bucky pushed his lower lip out. “Don’t wanna.” He’d thrown his wet pajama pants towards the laundry hamper and was standing there in his sagging pull-up. 

“Then could you please change?” Steve asked.

“Can’t find my pull-ups,” Bucky growled.

Steve took a deep breath. Bucky was supposed to keep him informed if he ran out.

Steve always had an emergency bag of other diapers to fall back on if he was out. They were generally saved for when they had their playtime. Bucky liked to play “baby” now and then and Steve liked it a lot too. He went to their room and found the empty pull-ups bag.

“Did you run out?” He asked as he came back in, holding up the bag.

“I don’t know!” Bucky yelled. “Maybe!”

Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. “You don’t have to yell. It’s your job to tell me when you’re getting low.”

“Fine. Steve, I’m low on pull-ups.” He glowered at his boyfriend.

Steve laughed at his dramatics which annoyed Bucky today. “It’s not funny!”

“Poor princess. You’re all pissy about something that’s your fault,” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve. “You’re mean!”

“Really.” Steve’s laughter vanished and he crossed his arms. “C’mon. Into the bedroom. I have the other diapers. I’ll get you changed.”

“I’m not in the mood!” Bucky scowled darkly.

“I never said anything about having sex,” Steve said firmly. The diapers were part of their foreplay but not today! Definitely not today! Bucky was downright owly. “I can smell you and I’m not having breakfast until you stop bitching about being wet.”

Bucky set his chin stubbornly but Steve grabbed him by the shoulders. “Move. Now.” He steered Bucky towards their bedroom. “I’m not wearing those!” Bucky screeched. 

“You don’t have a choice,” Steve replied. 

Bucky unwillingly lay on the bed, making his displeasure very clear by swearing at Steve the entire time he took his wet pull-up off and tried to put the dry diaper on. He struggled to wipe Bucky clean. 

“Not a fucking baby! How’m I s’posed to use the bathroom with this on?” He howled, squirming around.

“Bucky, you don’t use the bathroom on a regular basis anyway. What are you so upset about? Most of the time you don’t make it. You can tell me if you need to go poo. I’ll help you get it off.” Steve got the diaper under him. 

”I don’t want to wear this one!” Bucky was getting out of control. 

Steve repositioned the diaper for the third time. “Bucky! Lay still!”

“No!” He rolled over.

Steve lost patience and lay a single firm smack on his bare ass. “Stop!!”

Bucky yelped and then he lay still, glaring at Steve with smouldering eyes.

Steve diapered him and rubbed the pink hand mark gently. “Come here.” He gathered Bucky into his arms. “What’s the matter today?”

Bucky cuddled for ten seconds, then pushed away. “You wouldn’t understand!” He disappeared from the room.

Steve shook his head. Sometimes Bucky was impossible. What worried Steve was that he had to go to a team function today. They had a meeting with Fury and a few other SHIELD personnel. He didn’t dare leave Bucky here alone in this frame of mind, however.

With anxious misgivings, he packed a diaper bag and made sure to throw in a bag of Bucky’s favourite goldfish snacks. He got dressed then got clothes for Bucky.

“Buck, we need to get dressed. I have to get to the compound.” He glanced at his watch. The morning was not going well!

“Not going,” Bucky said sullenly.

“Yes. You are.” He handed him a red T-shirt. “Get this on.”

Muttering something very rude, he yanked the shirt over his head and pushed his arms in, ripping a hole in the left side with the force.

“Bucky!” Steve scolded. “Now you ripped your shirt!” He went to the bedroom and got a different T-shirt.

He helped Bucky get dressed, then sighed deeply. “We don’t have time for breakfast. You want a couple of granola bars?”

Bucky nodded. He was hungry and despite his dark mood he wanted to eat. Granola bars were one of his favourites.

They finished a couple of granola bars and a glass of milk, then Steve grabbed the diaper bag and Bucky’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Bucky whined about having to be at the Avengers compound all the way there. “I don’t want to go! Why do I have to go? I hate Tony!” 

Steve ignored him and parked the car.“C’mon grumpy.”

Bucky didn’t want to walk and dragged his heels.

Steve patiently pulled him along until they finally got intothe common room.

Bucky threw himself into a chair and pulled his hood up, curling away from Steve.

Natasha looked at Steve in question.

“He didn’t sleep well,” Steve explained, getting his notes out.

“It’s Steve’s fault!” Bucky growled immediately, pulling his hood over his face. 

Tony patted his head and Bucky hissed at him, baring his teeth.

Steve tapped his shoulder firmly. “No hissing.”

They started their meeting. The table was full. The SHIELD people that didn’t know Bucky stared at him with some trepidation. He stared back angrily until they stopped looking. 

They were only five minutes in when Bucky loudly whispered “Steve are we almost done?”

Steve shook his head and put a finger to his lips. “Here. Draw a picture.” He gave Bucky a blank piece of paper and a pen.

Bucky made an angry streak down the paper and threw the pen at Clint who caught it deftly. 

A few minutes later Bucky slid off his chair with a dramatic sigh. He sat under the table, looking around at the various legs and shoes.

The team was used to his sometimes awkward social behaviour and didn’t react when he disappeared under the table.

The SHIELD people looked at Fury questioningly. 

“Let it be,” Nick said. 

Bucky saw that Nat and Tony had both taken their shoes off. With a silent grin, he quickly switched only one shoe of each pair before they could put them back on. Then he tied Bruce’s untied laces together. The director’s shoes tapped impatiently. Bucky wished he had a popcap to put under the tapping shoe. He crawled over to Clint and poked his head up between Clint’s knees.

Clint grinned. “Hey. You want a chocolate?” He handed Bucky a few chocolate covered raisins.

Satisfied, Bucky went and got back on his chair.

Steve glanced at him. “Bucky, what do you have?” He asked softly. 

Bucky popped the remaining chocolate in his mouth. “Clint gave me candy.”

“Okay. Please sit now.” Bucky gave him a sullen look. 

Steve sighed. Bucky was still mad about the fight and the fact that Steve had forced him into a diaper. He had a very stubborn will.

He got Bucky’s tablet out and found his favourite game on it. “Here. Play Candy Crush.”

Bucky settled back to play his game.

Twenty minutes later, a break was called.

Tony looked perplexed as he picked up Nat’s shoe and Natasha looked straight at Bucky.

Bruce fell flat on his face.

Bucky giggled.

Steve gave him a hard look. “Did you do that?”

Bucky looked at him, his eyes dancing.

“Sorry guys,” Steve said. “He’s in a mood.”

Bucky scowled blackly.

When the meeting was back in ten minutes later, Bucky refused to come to the table. He sat against the wall, playing on his tablet and eating a snack.

A goldfish snack hit the back of Steve’s head and stuck in his hair. He ignored it. A minute later another one hit him.

Steve got up. “Please excuse me a minute.”

The whole table watched as he walked over to the errant soldier.

Bucky tried to pull away when Steve hauled him to his feet. “Come with me.”

Bucky tried to bite him.

Steve frowned and took him into the bathroom. “Enough! You’re acting like a spoiled child! Having a tantrum all day isn’t doing anyone any favours.”

”I didn’t want to come!” Bucky said scornfully. “ _You_ _MADE me!”_

Steve rolled his eyes. “You are asking for trouble, mister.” He took a long deep breath. “Are you wet? Lay down. I’m going to change you.”

“No!” Bucky yelled.

Steve levelled a look at him. “Now.”

Bucky lay down.

Steve found he was quite wet already and thought maybe that was partially why he was being so bad. Bucky didn’t like being wet. He changed him, then pulled him to his feet.

“What am I going to do with you?” Steve needed to go back to his meeting. 

Pepper met him outside the meeting room. “Tony texted me. Let me keep him occupied.”

”Thanks,” Steve said quickly. He tapped Bucky’s chest. “Be good!”

Unfortunately, Bucky wasn’t good. Pepper called Steve just before lunch was served. 

Steve was mortified when there were Bucky sized finger holes in each brownie at lunch.  Pepper had asked if he wanted to put them on a tray. He’d taken bites out of five or six sandwiches and then left the kitchen. 

Pepper was worried and apologized. 

Steve shook his head. “I’m so sorry. He’s in a really bad mood.” 

“Find him and take him home,” Pepper suggested. Steve had to agree. 

Bucky was nowhere to be found.

Steve explained to Fury that he and Bucky were having a bad day. 

Nick nodded and told Steve to take the rest of the day off, he would come and debrief him later.

Steve searched for Bucky. The compound was expansive. “Bucky!” He yelled. Surely Bucky wouldn’t leave. He could be unpredictable. His moods often dictated what he did. 

Finally he found Bucky sitting at the door, waiting for him.

“Ready to go home?”

Bucky shrugged.

Steve sighed. “Bucky Barnes. If you are mad at me, we need to talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it!!” Bucky yelled, taking off for the car, ahead of Steve.

They drove back to their apartment in silence. Steve felt the tension like a palpable force.

At home, Bucky took the stairs two at a time and slammed into the apartment, bolting for the living room and curling up in his favourite chair.

Steve got into the apartment and closed the door. “Bucky, I’ve had it. You either start talking or there’s going to be some consequences.”

Bucky looked up and stuck his tongue out.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Why? Why do you push the limits?”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

Steve crooked a finger. “Come here.” He was using his Captain voice.

Bucky knew better than to defy that voice and slowly got up, coming to stand in front of Steve. 

“What is the problem?” Steve asked, capturing his jaw before he could look away. 

Bucky’s insolence softened into wary anxiety.“I’ve been bad.”

Steve nodded. “You broke a lot of rules this morning. Why?”

Bucky took a few moments. “Was mad at you.” 

“What did I do to make you mad?” Steve asked. 

Bucky frowned. “Last night you said I could have my blankie back and he was still in the washer!” 

“Yes. I didn’t put it in the dryer soon enough and it was still damp at bedtime. I said I was sorry. If you were still that mad you needed to say something instead of acting out like this. You made messes, and you were rude, and you were mean. You upset my friends. What should happen now?”

Steve stopped talking, letting Bucky think about it.

“Spanking?” Bucky asked tentatively.

Steve nodded. “I think a spanking is called for.”

Bucky sighed. “Okay.”

“Come here.” Steve’s voice was soft but firm.

Bucky came to Steve and pulled his sweats down. “Diaper too?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky dropped the soggy diaper and let Steve pull him across his lap. He tensed in anticipation.

Steve raised his hand and brought it down firmly on that sweet ass cheek.

Bucky whimpered a little.

Steve spanked him several times, feeling the sting in his hand so he knew it hurt.  Bucky’s ass was dark pink and warm. He was whimpering and squirming a little. 

“Tell me why I had to spank you.” Steve’s voice was gentle.

“Because I was bad,” Bucky said in a small quivering voice.

“Are you done being grumpy?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

“Use your words,” Steve encouraged.

“Yes, sir.” Bucky was shedding tears now. “Can I have my blankie?”

Steve pulled him to a sitting position and kissed his damp cheek. “Let’s get you diapered first.”

Bucky meekly followed Steve to the bedroom, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. He let Steve put a fresh diaper on him.

Steve went to the laundry room and got the blanket that was now dry.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, clutching his blanket. “Thank you for taking care of me today.” He nuzzled into Steve’s neck. “I’m not mad anymore.”

Steve kissed his forehead gently. “Good. You’re welcome, baby.” He didn’t mind being Bucky’s control when he needed it. 

 


End file.
